1. Field of the Application
The present invention relates to a composition containing myricetin or a pharmaceutically available salt thereof as an active ingredient to enhance exercise capacity or recover from fatigue.
2. Discussion of Related Art
While paying so much attention to beauty and health, contemporary people are suffering from obesity, high blood pressure and other types of adult diseases, and although much effort has been exerted in trying to prevent aging, aging is not prevented due to air pollution and excessive stress. To prevent such various types of adult diseases and aging, regular exercise is most effective and economical, but time for exercise is limited, and therefore, various types of medicine for increasing an exercise effect are commercially provided. In addition, athletics combine scientific training, diet and ergogenic aids according to types of sports to set a new record. Among these, the ergogenic aids are frequently used by ordinary people because of the effects for enhancing exercise capacity and removing fatigue factors generating fatigue which are accumulated in the body during physical activity.
Studies relating to functional adjuvants for enhancing exercise capacity are actively performed in the East or West. Now, commercially available products generally include steroid, caffeine, sodium hydrogen carbonate and sodium citrate. However, an effect of such an ingredient is merely a temporary phenomenon, and due to resistance to the ingredient, a product including a higher amount of the ingredient is provided, and a fatal side effect on health may be caused. Accordingly, recently, studies for developing functional adjuvants using natural substances assuring safety such as plant extracts have been actively progressing.
In the conventional art relating to recovery from fatigue or enhancement of exercise capacity using a natural substance, there are a composition for a functional black garlic and tomato drink containing a Korean mistletoe extract (Korean Patent No. 10-1121737), a composition for enhancing exercise capacity and fatigue recovery, which has ginsenosides Rg3 and Rg2 (Korean Patent No. 10-1120996), and a composition for enhancing exercise capacity capability (Korean Patent No. 10-0526164), but their effects or uses are limited.
A flavonol derivative, myricetin, is a main ingredient of the bark of Chinese Bayberry, which is used as an Eastern medicine, and used as a drug for stomatitis, diuretic, a depressant, etc. It is known that myricetin is also included in clover seeds, leaves of Lysimachia christinae, Korean rhododendron, and succedanea, other than Chinese Bayberry. It has been reported that myricetin has various effects on treating cancer, preventing and treating Alzheimer's disease, preventing inflammation, and preventing and treating diabetes. In the Republic of Korea, patents relating to various uses of myricetin are registered. For example, a pharmaceutical composition for preventing or treating liver cancer (Korean Patent No. 1005994960000), a skin cosmetic composition for inhibiting activity of 3β-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase (Korean Patent No. 1006920990000), and a composition for inhibiting white hair and stimulating growth of black hair (Korean Patent No. 1007012720000) are disclosed. However, a function of enhancing exercise capacity or recovering from fatigue has not been reported yet.
In the study on an ergogenic aid and a physical strength enhancer derived from a natural substance, which has no side effect and is safe, the inventors first found the excellent effects of myricetin on enhancing exercise capacity and physical strength, and therefore completed the present invention.